Criminal Minds: The First Movie
Criminal Minds: The First Movie is an Upcoming 2018 American police procedural film for the 2005 TV series Criminal Minds created by Jeff Davis. This is the first feature film to be release in theatres and It will be directed by Michael Bay. In addition to the main cast actresses reprising their respective roles from the show, the film will include Claire Corlett playing as a new character. The film is scheduled to be released theatrically in January 12, 2018. Plot Supervisory Special Agent Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and his Team to stop the Evil Decptigirls before they reach the All Spark to rule the World. Cast Regular Cast *Joe Mantegna as David Rossi *Paget Brewster as Emily Prentiss *Shemar Moore as Derek Morgan *Claire Corlett as Alice Cooper *Matthew Gray Gubler as Dr. Spencer Reid *A.J. Cook as Jennifer "JJ" LaMontagne (née Jareau) *Kirsten Vangsness as Penelope Garcia *Jeanne Tripplehorn as Dr. Alex Blake *Thomas Gibson as Aaron Hotchner Guest Cast *Rebecca Shoichet as Annette Collins *Tara Strong voices Midnight Sparkle *Mariska Hargitay as General Shelly Lewis *Taye Diggs as D.E.A. Agent Damon Walker *Stanley Tucci as D.E.A. Agent James Fletcher *Anthony Anderson as Detective Gerald Maxwell *Emily Blunt as Lieutenant Amanda Jefferson *Zoe Saldana as Agent Ashley Stevens *Patrick Dempsey as Colonel Samuel Bishop Other Characters *Meredith Monroe as Haley Hotchner *Zachary Gordon as Jack Hotchner *Josh Stewart as Detective William LaMontagne, Jr. *Mekhai Andersen as Henry LaMontagne *Phoenix Andersen as Michael LaMontagne *Amber Stevens as Joy Rossi *Nicholas Brandon as Kevin Lynch *Rochelle Aytes as Savannah Hayes *Beth Riesgraf as Maeve Donovan *Jayne Atkinson as Erin Strauss *Brian Appel as Agent Grant Anderson *Gina Garcia Sharp as Agent Gina Sharp Production The film was first announced on July 24, 2015. Originally, Simon Mirren was announced as the writer, but he's drops in the film. So, writers Breen Frazier and Chris Mundy takes over the film. On June 26, 2015, Director Michael Bay takes the film to direct the movie and cast. On August 21, 2015, Walt Disney Studios announced that they would distribute the film worldwide, It will release by Walt Disney Pictures and Metro Goldwyn Mayer to distribution, and that the main cast from the TV series would be reprising their roles along with Claire Corlett as an all-new character. Casting On July 29, 2015, Zachary Gordon casting as Jack Hotchner, and Meredith Monroe has revealed she will return as Haley Hotchner. On August 14, 2015, Nicholas Brandon and Jayne Atkinson will returns as Kevin Lynch and Section Chief Erin Strauss. On August 28, 2015, A.J. Cook's Sons Mekhai and Phoenix Andersen will be reprising as Henry and Michael LaMontagne. On August 31, 2015, Josh Stewart returns as William LaMontagne Jr. On Sepetember 6, 2015, Jeanne Tripplehorn revealed she will be reprising her role as Dr. Alex Blake from Season 8 and Season 9. On November 6, 2015, Rebecca Shoichet will be playing as Supervisory Special Agent Annette Collins. On December 4, 2016, Beth Riesgraf will be reprising as Maeve Donovan. On January 22, 2016 Brian Appel will be returns as Grant Anderson. On January 29, 2016, Gina Garcia Sharp will be return as CSU Tech Agent Gina Sharp. On February 10, 2016, Rochelle Aytes will return as Savannah Hayes. On February 19, 2016, Amber Stevens will return as Joy Rossi. On March 25, 2016 Tara Strong will voice as The Main Villain, Midnight Sparkle the Leader of the Decptigirls. On April 22, 2016, Mariska Hargitay will be casting as General Shelly Lewis. On May 20, 2016, Taye Diggs will be playing as D.E.A. Agent Damon Walker and Stanley Tucci will be playing as Walker's Partner James Fletcher. On June 17, 2016, Anthony Anderson will be playing as Detective Gerald Maxwell. On July 15, 2016, Emily Blunt will be playing as Lieutenant Amanda Jefferson. On August 12, 2016, Zoe Saldana will be playing as Supervisory Special Agent Ashley Stevens. On September 9, 2016, Patrick Dempsey will be playing as Colonel Samuel Bishop. Crew On October 16, 2015, Dennis Gassner will be in the film to Production Designer. On October 30, 2015, Mitchell Amundsen will be cinematographer in the movie. On November 13, 2015, Glenn Kershaw will be writer the film. On December 18, 2015, Roger Barton, Tom Muldoon, and Joel Negron will be Editing and Second Unit Director the film. On January 2, 2016, Aaron Zelman, Janime Sherman Barrios, and Callum McDougall will be in Executive Producer in this Movie. On January 14, 2016, Ian Woolf will be a Second Unit Director with Roger Barton. On February 5, 2016, Jez Butterworth will screenplay in this film. Music In Criminal Minds TV series Marc Fantini, Steffan Fantini, and Scott Gordon are the composers of the Television Theme back in 2005. On October 2, 2015, Brian Tyler will be composing the film that he would be collaborating with a live studio orchestra for the film. Release and reception Criminal Minds: The First Movie will be released on January 12, 2018 in Canada and the United States. It will be released February 9, 2018. in United Kingdom. It will released on March 16, 2018 in Australia. It was originally going to released on November 10, 2017, On February 12, 2016, the film was pushed back to January 12, 2018. Travia This film will be Rated PG-13. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:MGM Category:CBS Television Distribution Category:CBS Category:Movies Category:Cast Category:Films Category:TV Series Category:Live-action films Category:Drama Category:Crime Category:Violence Category:Police procedural Category:Thriller